The Third Skywalker
by ClarinetRox88
Summary: Ani wakes up-and doesn't know who she is.  However, when she meets Luke Skywalker and discovers he is her brother, she is whisked through adventure and a fight to find who she truly is.  Extremley mild language and some violence. WedgeXOC
1. Chapter 1: Waking up in a Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Ani, and I don't even own her name...*pouts.* Anyway, read and review please, or Ani will use her blaster on you!...Just kidding. But review anyway!**

Ani groaned and shook her head as she tried to get sand out of her hair, and looked around, noticing a young sandy haired man a few meters away. He was standing next to a droid, broken by the looks of it, and a vaparator. His skin was tan and he wore the simple clothing meant for life on barren, desert wastelands like this planet, and he was looking up at the cerulean sky through a pair of macrobinoculars, as if searching for something.

Well, Ani thought, At least not all of my memories have faded into this annoying greyness that I can't penetrate. She watched as the man-actually a teen, she realized, focused on one part of the sky, and his mouth moved.

Then he jumped, and began to run towards where Ani was laying in the sand, and she noticed she was right next to a landspeeder. The boy's foot connected with Ani's stomach, and she shouted a very colorfull word before sitting up, groaning.

The boy looked at her in disbelief, blinked a few times, and said, "Who are you?"

"Ani."

"Ani what?"

Ani grinned at the boy, saying, "Sorry, I can't remember my surname. Must have been the bump on the head. What's your name?"

"Luke," said the boy with a large grin, "Luke Skywalker. You're on the Lars homestead."

"What planet?" she asked, taking his offered hand and hoisting herself into a standing position. She stood about two and a half centimetres taller than Luke, his blue eyes nearly meeting hers as they grinned at each other for a few seconds. He stopped grinning first, frowning and saying,

"This dustball is called Tatooine."

Tatooine- Ani knew of the planet, in the outer rim, full of moisture farmers and smugglers and all manner of bad things.

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"What?" the question shocked Ani out of her thought, and she looked down, noticing that she was wearing lightweight blaster-proof armor over her clothes, but also that there was a helmet clipped to her utility belt, with a modified blaster pistol hanging beside it.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging, "I could be. Or I could be a smuggler, or," she lowered her voice to a whisper, making Luke lean in to hear her, "a _Jedi_."

Luke looked amazed, and was about to open his mouth before Ani burst into raucous laughter, making Luke glare at her. After a few seconds, though, he realized the humor in her statement, and laughed at his own gullibility. After at least a minute, they stopped and Luke jumped into his speeder.

"Want to come with me to Anchorhead?" he asked, "I have something I need to tell my friends. Or I could comm my aunt and uncle, and they could pick you up and bring you to our house."

"Could you comm your aunt and Uncle?"Ani asked, "I have a feeling I would freak out your friends."

"Alright," he said, and began to talk to his family, who said they would be out in ten minutes to get me. Luke waved bye, and drove off in a cloud of sand kicked up by the speeders repulsorlifts, and I shouted goodbye to him.

"See you soon!" was his repy, and I sat down beside the broken droid, back against the vaparator, and waited.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Buying Droids

True to their word, Luke's aunt and uncle arrived exactly ten minutes after Luke had left. Ani, bored withing two minutes, had glanced at her watch and counted until they had come. Ani smiled at the thought, now riding in the backseat of a family sized speeder, her short hair being blown back by the wind as she thought of the first impressions Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had given her.

Ani had seen Aunt Beru first, with her short greying hair and grey eyes, along with the wrinkles that came from smiling a lot`. The first thing Beru had done was check Ani over to make sure she wasn't injured, commenting that she seemed to have amnesia, but the kind that would go away with time. That in itself was enough for Ani, but when Beru offered her a place to stay, Ani had nearly suffocated the old woman with the force of her hug.

The she had seen Owen, with his grey hair and dark eyes, his skin tanned and wrinkled from years under Tatooines twin suns, and she had noticed his look when he saw her, a disapproving one mixed with a bit of-was that _surprise_? Though she had no idea why he was surprised, she had a feeling he was a gruff, caring man before he even spoke. Sure enough, when he did speak, he sounded worried for his nephew, but also firm.

Ani was shocked out of her reverie when the speeder stopped and Beru helped her out. She was saying

"…And I'm sorry that you'll have to have hand-me downs, but Luke's grandmother was about your size, if a bit taller, and her clothes should fit until we can get you new ones, which should be around harvest."

"That's alright, Beru," said Ani, leaping out of the speeder with practiced grace. She landed, catlike, besides the fact that her hemet clanged against her blaster, and turned back to Beru as she said,

"For the last time, Ani, you call me Aunt Beru! You're part of the family now, and will be treated as such." There was a firm look on her face, and Ani nodded as Owen said,

"Of course, that means you'll help out on the farm too…"

"Owen!"

"What? You said she was part of the family!"

"Look at her skin! She'll burn in seconds, Owen! You can't have her work all day!"

"I said nothing about all day! I was joking!"

As Beru sighed and motioned Ani inside, Owen whispered, "Not really."

"I heard that!" said Beru, "Come on, Ani, we have to try those clothes on."

When they walked into Ani's new home, Beru lead her into an old room that had a thin layer of dust coating everything, except for a holo-journal that sat on the desk. Beru frowned at it, but said nothing as she moved towards the closet, kicking up a mix of dust and sand that set off a chain of sneezes from Ani, making her eyes water and nose itch, but she followed Beru across the room.

"Allergies, dear?"

"Yea, Aunt Beru," said Ani, rubbing her eye that had begun to itch, "well, I think so anyway."

"We'll have to take you to get shots this weekend," said Beru, as she removed a pile of clothing from the closet and dropped it in Ani's arms, "Else you'll be sneezing all the time. Try these on." She added, leading Ani to a refresher, "And show me how they fit after. I've got a bag for your armor and other things," she said, before leaving Ani all alone outside the 'fresher.

She went inside, flicked on the light before choosing a pale tan undertunic with a dark brown overtunic, tan leggings, and tan shoes. Her blaster she put in her hip holster, stowing the whole bundle, along with her helmet, in the bag Aunt Beru had given her, before brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror.

Ani saw a pale skinned girl, of medium height, with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that ended sharply at her jawline, which was strong. She held her head up, and she had high cheekbones with a straight nose. As she stared at her reflection, Ani realized that she could be considered pretty, even beautiful, if it weren't for the scar next to her right eye, which though being small, drew attention next to the bright blue. She flicked off the light and left the refresher, walking straight into Luke, who said,

"Wow… you're-you're _beautiful_."

"Thanks, Luke," said Ani, "why're you here?"

"Uncle Owen said that I was to get you so you could have a crash course in 'dealing with Jawas', apparently," said Luke, "I wasn't expecting you to be in the fresher."

"it's alright," said Ani, "you go ahead, I'll be right there."

Luke ran out the door, and Ani stepped into the kitchen to talk to Aunt Beru.

"they fit you perfectly!" said Beru, "You remind me so much of yo-Luke's grandmother."

Ani wondered why she had started to say "your", but didn't ask, as Beru was dragging her outside into the sand.

"Luke!" she shouted, and Luke came running over, saying, "yes Aunt Beru?"

"Luke, tell your uncle that if he gets a translator to make sure it speaks bocce, and make sure you explain to Ani what goes on!"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him!" said Luke, grabbing her forearm and pulling her towards a large vehicle that sat on treads. In front of the vehicle was a row of droids and a few short, hooded creatures with piercing yellow eyes. One of them seemed to be conversing with Uncle Owen in a fast, jabbering language, but Owen was conversing instead with a golden protocol droid.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." He was saying, and the droid said,

"Sir, not in an environment such as this, that's why I've been programmed with over thirty secondary functions that…"

Owen cut him off. "What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators!" exclaimed the droid, "Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters- very similar to your vaporators. You could say…"

Owen cut him off again, this time with, "Do you speak bocce?"

"Of course I can sir, it's like a second language to me…I'm as fluent in Bocce as…"

"Alright, shut up." Said Owen, then turned to the Jawa, "I'll take this one."

"Shutting up, sir," said the droid, and I watched as Owen told the jawa that we'd also take a little red astromech.

"Luke, Ani, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going to Tosche station to pick up some power convertors…"

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now, come on! Get to it!"

Luke sighed and moved towards the garage, saying,

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on Red, lets go!"

Luke looked a tiny bit frustrated at Red, who proceeded to overheat, lose it's head, and begin smoking, which made me cough.

"Kriffing… allergies…" I coughed, moving away from Red and towards Luke.

Owen was working something out with the head Jawa when Luke said,

"Uncle Owen, look! This R2 unit has a bad motivator!"

Owen turned back to the head Jawa, angry.

"What're you trying to push on us?"

The Jawa began to speak rapidly in its language, apparently pleading its innocence.

I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, turning around to find myself face to face with the golden droid.

"ma'am," he said, "that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain."

"Uncle Owen," I called, and he replied with a

"yea?"

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to the blue one Goldy had pointed out.

"What about the blue one?" Owen asked the Jawa, "we'll take that one."


	3. Chapter 3: Things go wrong

**Woo! I updated! Just so you know, I have not turned into . Yea. But I did draw Merlin! Maybe I'll start a Merlin story... or not. I'm still working on my FIFF for why the last chapter ended so suddenly, I'm afraid I forgot to save before uploading, so it used my last saved version, before this bit. Enjoy!**

The Jawa accepted the exchange, and Luke and Ani walked down into a garage, a homely place that was cluttered, yet completely "Is that a T-16 skyhopper?" she shouted, running to it and looking it over, "I think… I think I used to have one of these… or want one, anyway."

"I got that when I turned fourteen," said Luke, "My friends and I used to go racing around beggars canyon… and I tend to shoot womp rats too."

"That sounds fun," said Ani, "You'll have to take me sometime!" Turning back towards the droids, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you grab the polishing cloths?" asked Luke, "They're somewhere on that desk. I'm going to clean the gunk out of this little guy."

Ani nodded, going over to the desk and rifling through it, tossing aside a holo-disk for the imperial academy and some drama about a Jedi and an orphan, pulling out a cleaning cloth as she heard the words,

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, You're my only hope."

Ani heard it twice more before she turned around, seeing Luke lying a few feet away from the tiny R2 unit, which was showing a projection of a girl her age, hair up in buns on both sides of her head, and wearing a dress. She was repeating the same line over and over, before bending down and placing something in something- supposedly in R2.

"She's beautiful," said Luke breathlessly, and Ani grinned. The girl was beautiful, but she seemed so… familiar, like something lost from her past that, once discovered, would shock her to the core.

"Who is she?" Luke asked, and C-3PO (Goldy's name) answered with,

"A passenger on our last voyage, I think, sir. "

"Why is that there?"

"It seems that R2 believes he is the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who lies in these parts"

"Obi-Wan- I wonder if he means old Ben?" Turning to Artoo, he said, "Can you play back the whole message?"

"R2-D2 suggests that he may be able to play the whole recording if you remove his restraining bolt.

"Alright," said Luke, "I suppose that you're too small to run away from me if you do."

Crouching down, Luke tugged off the bolt, and the girl immediately disappeared. Luke looked outraged, saying,

"Where'd she go? Play back the message!"

R2 let out a whistle, and Threepio said,

"What message? The one stored in your rusty innards!" Threepio kicked the Artoo, and he let out an outraged beep. Ani laughed at the comic moment, and heard an echoing,

"Luke? Ani? Dinner!"

"Coming Aunt Beru!" shouted Luke, pulling Ani by the arm (again) up another set of stairs and into the dining room. As they left, Ani heard the two droids arguing still, and a smile plastered itself on her face. Dinner was blue milk and stew, and consisted of a lot of arguing between Uncle Owen and Luke, ending with Luke storming away from the table, and Ani leaving after, apologizing and saying, "I'd better calm him down."

She found him panicking in the garage, about to run out towards the desert sands.

"Luke!" she said, grabbing his arm, "Where are you going?"

"I knew that little droid would be more trouble than it was worth!"

"_Luke!_" she shouted, shocking the teen out of his worried rambling and causing him to look up.

"Artoo's gone missing- after Obi-Wan…"

"Let's go after him."

"No," said Luke, waving off the idea, "It's too late- early tomorrow, before breakfast. I'll tell them we've taken the droids to fix that broken vaporator, and we'll go out after the little guy- until then, we'll…"

"Luke, I'm turning off the power!"

"Alright, Uncle Owen!"

He and Ani walked inside, Luke rolling out a sleeping bag on his bedroom floor and Ani changing into a pair of pajamas, before they both settled down for the night. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, Ani fell asleep.

But sleep brought no relief from her troubles, and her dreams were plagued with visions of a burning man, a woman dying, and pain… unbearable pain ,and lastly, a happy future, filled with family and good times. Ani awoke with a start, but after falling asleep again, her sleep was, thankfully, empty of any dreams at all.

What jolted her awake was Luke, holding out a pair of pants and a tunic like his. She nodded gratefully, also taking the ration bar offered to her. He grinned and left, and she changed, wondering about her dream. She hadn't recognized any of the people in the dream, but the woman had _felt_ familiar- like someone from her past she had once known, or someone important. But the man- his face felt right to her, like a puzzle piece slipping into place in her soul. The face shape, the nose- he looked like her, and- like Luke, too. Her father? _Luke's_ father? Were they twins? Was the woman their mother?

But she was finished changing, and Luke, having told Aunt Beru that the two were going to fix the vaporator, showed her his landspeeder . It wasn't the newest thing, but it was still well loved, the surface free of carbon scoring, though the paint was chipped- understandable, considering the planet they were on- and she jumped behind the wheel, grinning at the feel of the controls.

"I haven't driven since who knows when- heck, I don't even _remember_ how to drive, or fly. But I still _know_ what to do- like my hands do."

"It's like shooting a blaster," said Luke, "Once you learn, you never truly forget."

"Yea," she said, saying, "Want me to drive, or help you scan?"

"Drive," said Luke, and jumped in back. "Threepio, watch those scanners there."

"Yes, Master Luke."

They set off, Ani gleefully turning and skidding, short hair flying back behind her and whipping in front of her face. The suns were beating down, and Ani cursed her pale skin. She knew that if she stayed out to long, she'd crisp up like a nerf strip. Ah well, she'd get to drive still. Finally, Luke stood up.

"Wait- Ani, stop- up ahead, there. Something's on the scanners. Might be our missing droid."

"Or it's a tusken," she said, speaking of the indigenous people who lived in the dune sea, and rode on Banthas.

It was their droid though, and Ani rejoiced, though soon swore as Luke saw Banthas down below them.

"They might be wild," she said hopefully, but Luke shook his head.

"There's two-no three of them…Ani?"

He turned, but his friend had been knocked unconscious by a Tusken, who quickly turned to the young man. He dodged it twice, but the third time it hit him, and he sank into darkness. The last thing he heard was what sounded like a Krayt dragon, before everything faded into silence.

**R&R, and Kudos if you get the reference with the jedi and orphan thing. Also, tell your friends who like AU, and forgive me when I introduce my other OC's into the story. Because this is only the begginning!*Evil Laugh*  
>I'll try to update soon.<br>-ClarinetRox88**


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

**Right. Sorry I've taken forevr in updating this, but I had school, and finals, and last week I couldn't write at all because we were camping, which is happening for the rest of this week too. I'm hoping that I can update soon, but I felt horrible for not updating, so this chapter is short. I'm going to work on it more. Again, Sorry. I don't own Star Wars. And also, this chapter is in first person, because I have no end of troubles when writing in third, which was one reason this took so long.**

**"**_You would not believe your eyes/if ten million fireflies/lit up the world as I fell asleep/ cause they'd fill the open air/and leave teardrops everywhere/you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare"_

_Dark_._ It was dark, and I was walking through long room. Pillars made aisles, and on each one was a portrait- old, made with paint, not holos. They were of many boys and men- no, not _many_, I realized, they were all of the same man. Stopping at the first one, I saw a dark haired woman holding a small baby. Moving on, I saw the baby grow until he was a young child, with sandy hair, blue eyes and a worried expression on his face. In the next picture, his hair was in a buzz cut and he had a small braid hanging down from behind his right ear. I saw him age further, into a young man standing by another man with ginger hair and a beard. One more over he was standing by a pregnant woman with brown hair and eyes. They were both smiling. Finally, I saw the boy, now a man with long, darker hair, fighting the redhead on a planet. As she watched, the picture morphed to that of a black helmet, and I could have sworn I heard a rebreather…_

_There was a humming noise and a red glow, and I ducked as something flew over her head. I realized, fearful, that if I hadn't ducked I would have died. Turning, I saw the helmet on a tall being, and noticed the rebreather noise was his breathing. Held in his outstretched hand was a metal tube of some sort, and from that was a ruby red blade, glowing and humming ominously. He attacked again, and I ducked, dodged and jumped, fending him off for a few minutes before he came too close. I could only watch, in horror, as his blade came slowly towards my neck. Closing my eyes, I let out a scream…_

And was shaken awake by Luke, who happened to be standing right above me. With another scream, I rolled off of whatever I was laying on and _thunked_ to the floor, wincing as my elbow connected with the wall.

"Oh… Ani!" shouted Luke, rushing over to help me, and I winced as his hand connected with the sore spot on my head.

"Oww, Luke," I said, before looking around suspiciously, saying, "Where are we?"

"Ben Kenobi's house… Well, actually, Obi-Wan Kenobi's house. Are you alright? You were shaking and rolling everywhere. I had to wake you, when you started screaming."

"I'm fine," I said, looking around at the homely house, taking in the fact that it looked just like the Lars homestead before saying, "just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

"Luke, is she… hello there, I guess you are!"

Turning around, I saw an old man, his face kind and his cerulean eyes sparkling, though they also held sorrow. He handed me a cup of caf, and when he saw I hesitated, he smiled, putting his finger in it and licking the drops off.

"It's not poisoned," he said softly, "You can trust me. I knew your father. "

"You did?" I asked, putting down the caf I had taken, "what was he like?"

Though part of my mind didn't want to know, most of it did, thirsted for the knowledge I had held before my accident, before my new life. The large part of me wondered who my parents were, why I was wearing armor when Luke found me, and where I had learned to drive. Who had my friends been? Where had I lived? Maybe Ben knew the answers.

"Well, first," he said, reaching into a chest, "He would have wanted you both to have these, Luke and Ani Skywalker."

"We're siblings?" we both shouted, staring at each other with a new found respect and love. I was first to react, hugging my brother with a fierceness not unlike that of the Tuskens.

"Twins, actually," said Ben, smiling at the siblings. "You're father was, among many things, a Jedi Knight."

"No," said Luke, "My father was a navigator on a space freighter."

"No," said Obi-Wan, "He was a Jedi, a pilot and a good friend."

"Wow," I said, letting out a breath, "I never imagined that we'd be related, let alone _twins_!" I said, grinning at Luke, who was staring at Obi-Wan with an expression of joy on his boyish face.

"What are _those_?" he asked breathlessly, pointing at two metal cylinders held in Obi-Wan's hands.

"These are lightsabers," said Obi-Wan, holding them out, "The weapon of a Jedi Knight, and the mark of a more civilized age. This one, Luke," he said, handing one to Luke, "Was your father's. He would have wanted you to have it. And you, Ani," he said, giving me the other one, "Was my master's."

I took the metal hilt and felt its weight in her hand. I ignited it and swung it around a little, smiling at the look on my brother's face as he ignited his own blue blade. Mine, however, was an emerald green, and suddenly I _felt_.

It was like a part of me had been filled, like I had been unable to touch anything, like I had been blind and deaf to everything. I was immersed in a river that rushed both through me and around me… I was home, finally, for the first time in my life. I felt whole, and invincible, and powerful beyond comprehension. I could still see Luke and Obi-Wan, but it was strange- I could feel their _life_, and see their aptitude for…whatever I was touching. Luke's centre blazed like a supernova, while Obi-Wan's was a subtler glow, like that of a setting sun. Then something reached out and touched my mind. I don't know how else to describe it. It was another person, and they basically tried to read my thoughts. My mind deflected whoever it was, and they pushed back. Finally, I felt towards the presence-

-and felt a wall of darkness. Well, sort of a wall, but it felt alive, and I pulled away from it, saying to Obi-Wan,

"what was _that_?"

"The Force," said Obi-Wan with a smile, and I smiled too. But then he said, "Will you come with me to Alderaan?"

"I already told you, I can't go with you farther than Anchorhead. I can't speak for Ani…"

"I go where you go." I cut in, and he nodded.

Obi-Wans smile faded. He looked like a man who had lost everything, and I almost decided to go with him. But I steeled myself, and said, "Sorry, but family is always first."

"I know that." He smiled, but it was a sad smile, and his eyes glittered. But he was still sad. "Alright. Let's go."

**Right. the song at the beggining was "Fireflies" by Owl City, which I think sort of illustrates her discovery of the Force- I'm gonna work on the next chappie now! Oh, review replies:**

**Random: Like I said up there, I am extremley sorry, and will work on chapter five immeadiatly.**

**Guest: Yea, I drew merlin. And, WOULLD YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT! Whoa, double l's there. oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Captain McSnarky Pants

**So, I did a long chapter today! The song lyrics are from Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. Great song.**

"_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
>It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br>We got each other and that's a lot  
>For love we'll give it a shot!<em>

_Oh, we're half way there  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer"<em>

_-_Livin' on a Prayer, Bon Jovi

As we sped through the desert, we noticed a smudge on the horizon, grey, like thunderclouds, though I knew that was ridiculous, being on a sand planet. However, the smudge, roiling and billowing, was too dark to be a sandstorm, which left one other thing it could be. _Smoke_. I pointed it out to my brother, and we sped in that direction, only to find a smoldering Jawa Sandcrawler lying in the sand. The bodies of Jawas littered the ground.

"Look," said Luke, "Bantha tracks-and gaffi sticks! Looks like Tuskens for sure… I've just never heard of them hitting anything this big before!"

"That's because it wasn't Tuskens," said Obi-Wan, "These blaster marks are too precise. And Sand People always ride in Single file, to hide their numbers."

"It's true," I said, "It must be Stormtroopers."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, nodding.

"Wait," said Luke, "These are the Jawas that sold us the droids. If stormtroopers killed them, it would lead them… Home!" he shouted, and ran towards the speeder.

"Luke! Wait!" I shouted, but he was already off in a whirl of sand, and Obi-Wan looked at me.

"He had to do that on his own," he said. I nodded, but I knew what he would find; nothing but ash, fire, and death. As we piled the Jawa's bodies into a pile and set them alight, Obi-Wan smiled sadly and I sat down in the sand, drawing in it with a spare droid part. I drew Obi-wan, and then Luke, and finally, what I remembered of Owen and Beru. As I drew the final detail, Luke returned, looking angry and upset, eyes sparkling from tears. He stepped out of the speeder, and angrily swiped them away as I ran over.

"Oh, Luke," I said, "They got them, didn't they?"

He nodded, hugging me and sniffing before saying to Obi-Wan,

"I'm coming. I want to learn to be a Jedi, like my father."

"Same here," I said, jumping in the pilot's seat, "Lukie, be my navigator!"

"Only if you don't call me that," he said, cracking a smile. I smiled back, and, in a rather clichéd sort of way, we drove off into the sunset.

When we reached Anchorhead I decided I needed fancier clothes. So, using my previous knowledge, by which I mean knowledge that came from nowhere, I snatched a blouse and a bright red skirt that I put on in an abandoned apartment. Then I joined up with my comrades, and we drove through town. At one point we were stopped by a bunch of stormtroopers, one of which addressed us with,

"How long have you had these droids?"

"A couple seasons," Luke and I said at the same time.

"They're for sale if you want them," finished Obi-Wan, and I blinked, surprised. Was he crazy? But with a sudden realization, I got his plan.

"Yea," I added in a drawling manner, trying my best to sound like a self-centered girl who couldn't take care of herself, "Nobody wants 'em, and we need the credits."

Silence, during which I'm sure one trooper was raising an eyebrow, then,

"I need to see your identification," said the head trooper to me, and I went pale, but Obi-Wan said, with a hand wave,

"You don't need to see her identification."

"We don't need to see your identification."

Luke's jaw dropped.

"These are not the droids you're looking for."

"These are not the droids we're looking for."

"We can be on our way."

"You can be on your way."

"Move along."

"Move along, move along."

As I pressed the gas and drove away, I muttered,

"Can _I _learn how to do that?"

Mos Eisley. In Obi-Wans words, there is a no more wretched hive of scum and villainy. I disagreed, because I had the sinking feeling that I had been in a much _worse_ hive of scum and villainy. The Cantina we now sat in was probably the worst one on planet. I had gotten hit on by two drunk aliens, one of which got his arm cut off after my dear brother tried to protect me, and another whom I knocked out with a head bump. Then Obi-Wan declared he had found us a ship and dragged us over to the darkest, dingiest corner of the cantina. There sat, in all of his glory, Captain Han Solo.

How did I know this? His wookie copilot growled his name and introduced us. Apparently I speak Shryiwook. After introductions, I still wasn't sure what to think of Han. He was stuck up, but he genuinely proud of his ship, boasting that he had made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. But his price was outrageous. Still, we haggled and got it, and we were selling the speeder and being on our way. When we actually reached the docking bay, however, I saw a beat up YT-1300 freighter. If it could still be called an YT-1300; it was so modified that hardly any of the original plates were on.

"What a piece of junk!" said Luke, loud enough for the captain, who was walking down the boarding ramp, to hear.

"She'll make it point five past lightspeed." Said Solo. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made some special modifications myself." He said.

"I can see that, Captain Solo." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, before looking at my brother who was scratching his head, totally unsure. I shook my own head and pushed past Solo, pausing only to ask where the refresher was. When I was told I walked into it, changed into my armor, and walked out again with my lightsaber on my belt and my blaster by my side. My helmet was tucked beneath my arm as I walked into the main hallway, where I heard a stormtrooper shout an order to stop us. I grinned maniacally and leaned out, screaming, "Hurry up Solo! You don't want to enjoy the empire's hospitality!"

I was promptly bowled over by said captain as he ran from the stormtroopers. Rolling my eyes, I pushed him off of me and closed the boarding ramp, before following him into the cockpit.

"Chewie, take off!" he roared, before noticing me and my companions. He looked exasperated, and said "And you strap in!"

I complied, and we took off. It was a rather bumpy ride, escaping the imps, but we managed- barely. A few times I thought that the ship was going to break to bits beneath me, and I would be left dying of asphyxiation before floating through space for all eternity. Unless I was "Lucky" and the Imperials picked me up within thirty seconds- if I got a deep breath. Good for us, the ship did not break apart, and though there was a lot of yelling, I mostly stayed out of the conversation. When we finally reached hyperspace, Han said, "Well, looks like we lost 'em."

"I never doubted you," I said, with a hint of sarcasm. He glared at me, and I glared right back, causing Obi-Wan to say, "Why don't we go teach you and Luke about the Force?"

That caught my attention away from the glare war- well, more than Luke's frantic tapping on my arm. I turned and followed Obi-Wan into the lounge, where he turned on two training remotes and sent them up. I ignited my lightsaber and blocked the first shot, but I got distracted by my brother's yelp of pain, and I got shot in the shoulder. Instantly my arm stung and went numb, causing it to hang uselessly by my side.  
>"One handed, then," I said, hefting my blade.<p>

"Feel the Force. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together."

I breathed deeply and started again, this time focusing on that river around me, of life.

It was dark in the smuggling compartments, and cold. I was stuck in with captain solo, who had made us all go into them after the tractor beam on an imperial space station pulled us in. I shivered, and he felt it, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered, and I could just make out the outline of his face as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I let out a breathy giggle before I shivered violently.

"I'm not afraid," I hissed, "Just cold. But I appreciate the sentiment."

I froze, quieting my breathing as footsteps sounded above us. My hand went to my hip holster instinctively, as we sat in silence. They clomped about above us, and I only dared to take a deep breath after the footsteps faded. I ran a hand through my hair as Solo pushed the compartment open, climbing out. He offered a hand, which I took, but climbed up otherwise unaided. I stretched slowly.

"You're welcome," said Solo with a grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's cold in there, Solo," I protested. He gave me a look, saying, "It was not that cold. And call me Han."

"Can those get _any_ colder? Good thing you had the compartments, though." Luke was shivering over by Ben.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling _myself_ in them, though!" replied Han, "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, we'd never get past the tractor beam!"

"Leave that to me," said Obi-Wan, and Han shook his head.

"Damn fool. I knew you were going to say that!"

A twinkle appeared in Obi-Wan's eye as he smiled, saying, "Who's the moor foolish- the fool, or the fool who follows him?"

Han muttered to himself and Chewie let out an agreement. Seconds later, there was a crashing noise, and Han yelled out, "Hey down there, can you give us a hand with this?"

The stormtroopers entered the ship and we blasted away, knocking them down. Luke stepped out of the ship and Han and I slipped away, myself dressed in my armor I had been found in. Chewie went ahead of us as we went towards the command office. The door slid open right in front of Chewie, who howled and knocked down the officer. The other man reached for his pistol, but Han shot him. The rest of us entered the room, Luke coming in last.

"Between his howling and your blasting, it's a miracle the whole station doesn't know we're here!"

"Bring it on!" said Han in a boastful tone, "I'd prefer fighting to all this sneaking around."

I sank into a chair, and said without thinking, "Sometimes to complete your goal, you have to sneak around."

Han raised an eyebrow as I clamped my hands over my mouth. How did I know that? There was an awkward pause until R2 finally got plugged into the outlet. After a minute, he started beeping excitedly.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Said Threepio as the screen began to flash data. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power lose at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Obi-Wan bent over as he studied the data, before turning to us, saying, "I don't think any of you can help. I must go alone."

Han shrugged. "Whatever you say, old man. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip."

"I want to go!" said Luke and I at the same time. Han visibly shuddered- he seemed to do that when we talked in sync- and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Be patient. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can…" began to protest Luke, and Obi-Wan gave him a look.

"The droids must be safely delivered, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you… Always! And Ani…" he turned to me, "Be strong, m'dear. You inherited your mother _and_ your father's stubbornness, and your mother's frankness. Keep your brother safe."

"This won't be goodbye," I said, hugging him briefly, "You still have to teach me that brainwash thingy."

A smile, and he left. Chewie barked a comment, and Han nodded.

"You said it, Chewie." He looked at Luke. "Where'd you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" protested Luke.

"Yea. Good at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear _you_ give any ideas!" we both retorted at the same time.

"Will you _stop_ that?" asked Han, "And besides, _anything_ would be better than just waiting around for him to pick us up."

"And who do you think…" began Luke, before R2 let out a string of beeps.

"What is it?" I asked, standing, as Luke rushed over.

"I'm not sure, ma'am…"

"Ani," I corrected.

"…He keeps saying 'she's here' and 'I've found her'."

"Who has he found?" Luke pushed. Another whistle from R2, a pause…

"Princess Leia."

Luke and I flashed grins to each other, saying, "She's here?"

"Princess?" asked Han, "What's going on here?"

"Level five. Detention Block A-A-23- oh. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Threepio seemed genuinely shocked.

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Luke, and Han was still(unsurprisingly) confused.

"What are you _talking_ about?" he yelled.

"The droid belongs to her," says Luke, "She's the one in the message… we've got to help her!"

"Now… look… Don't get any funny ideas. The old man told us to stay here," Han replied.

My brother let out a dazzling grin. "But _he_ didn't know she was here!" When Han shook his head, he replied, "Look, will you just find a way back to the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you just said you didn't want to sit here and be captured! She's going to be killed! And now, all you want to do is stay?" I scoffed. "And I thought you were used to this kind of thing."

Han stood and pointe at me angrily. "Well, honey, _marching_ into the _detention area _was _not_ what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!" whined Luke.

"Better her than me."

My mind snapped to convincing just as Luke said, "She's rich!"

Han looked slightly interested as Chewie growled.

"Rich?"

"Yes!" I nodded emphatically and gestured wildly. "Rich, powerful… why, if you were to rescue her…"

"…The reward would be more than you can imagine!" exclaimed Luke.

"I can imagine quite a bit," said Han.

"You'll get it!" we said, and for once Han didn't shudder.

"I better!" he said.

"You will." I replied.  
>-<p>

The imperial officer looked less than pleased when Han and Luke- disguised as Stormtroopers- led Chewie and I into the detention block.

"And where are you taking these two?" he asked.

"Prisoner transfer from block one-one-three-eight." Said Luke.

"I wasn't notified," replied the officer, "I'll have to clear it."

He turned back to the console and Han and Luke discreetly loosened our binders. Chewie threw his arms in the air, howling, and grabbed Luke's blaster. I threw Han over my shoulder and grabbed his blaster, before shooting at the cameras.

"Look out!" shouted Han, slightly winded, "They're loose!"

"He's going to pull us all apart!" Luke added.

"Get 'em!" yelled Han, and the dumbfounded guards looked around momentarily before Luke and Han pulled out their pistols and began shooting 'at Chewbacca'. Basically, they hit everything else. The imperial officer nearly hit the alarm before I shot him in the head.

"Buddy," I said, "Grey really _isn't_ your colour."

Questions began streaming from the console, and Han leaned over it.

"We've got to figure out which cell this princess of yours is in," he said, poring over the information, "… here. Cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke raced down the hallway, and Han spoke into the comlink in an official sounding tone.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal."

"What happened?" asked the intercom voice. Han swallowed nervously.

"Uh… just a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly fine here. We're all fine here. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, negative. We had a reactor leak down here. Give us a couple minutes to lock it down. Very large. Very dangerous."

"Who is this?" demanded the voice, "What's your operating number?"

Eyes wide, I picked up a fallen stormtrooper helmet and pointed at the number just inside. Han read it off, saying,

"1110678923, sir."

"Alright, 923," said the voice, and Han caught onto my meaningful glances.

"Sir," he said, "I expect I'll be getting recognized for protecting the rest of the men?"

"Yes, yes," said the voice, "Report at lights out in my office, 923."

"Thank you, sir." Said Han, and the comlink turned off.

Han looked at me with wide eyes as I shrugged and ran off down the hallway.

**Sorry for the random drop off, all. Now for review replies!**

**ArtistsChild93: Glad you like it! **

**Lilai: You are forgiven for your review, in case you didn't get that from our PM conversation. Yes, I did enjoy Star Wars Heaven, so thumbs up! I hope you like this one too!**

**Komuso: I think Han **_**may**_** have a crush on both of the Skwalker girls, but Ani is definitely not very interested in Han. She likes him, finds him hilarious, but he's more like a sometimes-irritating guy friend. As for Leia… she comes in next chapter, and Han gets to work on annoying everyone. Also, I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! *gives you Han frozen in carbonite* does this make up for it? Probably not…**

**Please review, even if you don't have an account or are too lazy to log in!**


	6. Chapter 6: Snarkier then Captain McSnark

"_This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry  
>This road was paved by the winds of change<br>Walking beside the guilty and the innocent  
>How will you raise your hand when they call your name?<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We Weren't Born To Follow_  
><em>Come on and get up off your knees<em>  
><em>When life is a bitter pill to swallow<em>  
><em>You gotta hold on to what you believe<em>

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow_  
><em>And that your saints and sinners bleed<em>  
><em>We Weren't Born To Follow<em>  
><em>You gotta stand up for what you believe"<em>  
>-We Weren't Born to Follow, Bon Jovi<p>

When I found my brother, he was still standing in the doorway of what I guessed was the Princess' cell, helmet still on. I heard a quip from the Princess-

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

I could sense Luke's confusion, and then his realization of the fact that his helmet was still on. Letting out an "Oh," he pulled off his helmet, revealing his tan skin and tousled hair, and white smile.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"We're here with General Kenobi. We're Anakin Skywalker's children."

"That makes slightly more sense," said a girl I didn't recognize from behind a girl who was obviously Princess Leia. The girl who had spoken had dark skin and long black hair that was pulled into a braid. Her eyes were a bright intelligent blue, and sparkled with hidden humor, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Who are you?" I asked, "I recognize Princess Leia, but…"

"Well, I'm commonly known as Princess Elodie Organa, but I'm actually Elodie Windu- Jedi Master Mace Windu's daughter…" a flash of a grin… "Or that's what they tell me."

Leia rolled her eyes, and tapped my brother on the shoulder as she pushed past us.

"If you don't mind, our Master is down a few cells. They separated us."

Luke, obviously smitten by Leia, nodded and moved down the hallway, opening cell doors as he went. Leia grinned at me as I shook my head at him, exasperated. Elodie also grinned, but followed Luke.

"Two more cells," she said, and as Luke opened the door, she yelled, "C'mon, Master, it's your niece and nephew!"

A blonde woman emerged from the cell, wearing an elegant gown of pale blue material. Around her neck was what my mind told me was a Japor snippet. How I knew this, I don't know. My head also knew it read "Love through death".

"_What_ are you babbling on about, dearie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Elodie, before her eyes met mine and she started suddenly.

"A-Ani?" she asked, before shaking her head, saying, "But it can't be! You… You died! You're alive?" She ran forward and crushed me in a hug, stroking my hair.

"_My niece_," she whispered, "My _beautiful_, _beautiful_ niece."

"Hey, Aunt, erm…" I struggled to remember something, _anything _about an aunt. Nothing came to mind.

"I'm your Aunt Leya," she said, "Your father's younger sister. The insufferable favorite of Qui-Gon and Dooku. And also Depa Billaba, but she went coo-coo and went Dark Side."

"She's a Jedi," piped up Leia, and Aunt Leya let me go and hugged Luke instead, repeating the process.

"Well, this is a touching family reunion," came Han's voice, "But the Old Man says he's on his way down, so we'd better get going."

I turned and threw my hands in the air.

"What, Han, don't you want to meet the princesses?"

"Han?" asked Elodie, "As in Han _Solo_? The wanted smuggler?" she whistled. "Wow. Jabba's asking a lot for your head, buddy."

"_Why _do all the pretty ones want to kill me?" muttered Han. Elodie looked offended, but brushed it off with a glare sent Han's way. Leya looked up from her hug with Luke, and I saw her eyes brighten.

"Obi-Wan!" she said with a squeal, and ran past everyone to collide with someone with a sound _thud_.

"Hello, Leya."

I turned and grinned, nearly laughing at the look on Obi-Wan's face. He looked extremely awkward in his current position, which was being crushed by Leya.

"Uh, Aunt Leya?" said Luke, "Shouldn't we be going now?"

Leya, blushing, nodded and backed up from Obi-Wan, clearing her throat loudly. He was also blushing, and the sight almost made me say 'aw'.

I managed to restrain myself, asking instead,

"Obi-Wan, did you get the tractor beam?"

He nodded, but added,

"Vader knows I'm here."

Elodie clasped her hands together, blue eyes dancing as she said, "Then we'd best be getting outta here! Master Kenobi, you lead the way!"

And, with that, we fell into a line behind Obi-Wan and made our way back to the Millennium Falcon.

-0-

"I'm telling you right now, they're tracking us!"

"No one can track the _Falcon_," boasted Han, disregarding Leia's protests. I saw Luke slip out of the room, not wanting to get in between the two, as it was obvious they were about to start arguing.

"They are _tracking_ us!" Leia yelled, poking him in the chest, "Captain Solo, I would think that you would be more cautious than this!"

"She's right," said Elodie, glancing up from her game of holo-chess, "They're hoping to follow us. Are you going to listen to the Jedi, or your previous experiences?"

"I've found," said Han, tapping his fingers on the table, "That my past experiences are more reliable than an ancient order that relies on some mystical force."

Three of us- Leia, Elodie, and myself- raised our eyebrows and were about to let out our own retorts when Luke came rushing back into the room with Leya on his tail.

"Aunt Leya found something!" he yelled, "We're being followed!"

"Told you so," I said, spinning in my chair and standing up as we left for the cockpit, where I found Aunt Leya having a heated argument with Chewie in Shyriwook.

"I don't care what Han says," she was growling in the Wookie language, "We need to pull this ship out of Hyperspace now!"

Chewie responded with something about a debt and shielded the controls from Leya. Seeing my opportunity, I threw myself into the secondary controls and pulled the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace. Han grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged me out of the seat with a 'hey!' but I retaliated by jabbing him in the ribs. His breath came out of him in one gasp, and he scowled at me, moving to tackle me again. As he moved forward, Leya threw out a hand and he was held in place by what I could tell was the Force.

"Come now, children, stop fighting," she said, "We need to land, and the good captain needs to get his reward."

"I don't know if I'd call him a good Captain," I muttered, and Han muttered back,

"You're not so sweet yourself, darling."

"If you weren't such an _idiot_…"

"Ani!" Leya chided, and I felt myself shrink back a bit.

"Sorry, Aunt Leya." I mumbled, feeling like a young child caught stealing a cookie. She smiled at me in a reassuring manner and dropped Han, who stumbled and scowled again, turning back to his controls. He sat down just as Obi-Wan walked in and said,

"I've contacted the Alliance. They have given us clearance to land."

"Hey, Master," said Elodie suddenly, looking over at Leya, "aren't your kids on Yavin IV?"

"Yes," said Leya, a question in her tone, "Why?"

Elodie rolled her eyes.

"Because Luke and Ani haven't met their cousins yet."

"Oh!" There was realization in her eyes, and for a moment I wondered what she had been like as a child, before her eyes began to tear up and she said, "Oh, my children. I haven' t seen them in so long… What if they're hurt? Killed?"

"Leya." Obi-Wan put his hands on her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. "Your children are fine. Speaking of which, what _did_ you end up naming them?"

Leya smiled and said, "Padme, Shmi, and Kyle."

Obi-Wan cracked a grin and said, "What, I didn't get a child named after me?"

"Oh, shut it, Kenobi." She said, swatting at him. He jumped out of the way and laughed, saying,

"That's _Master_ Kenobi to you."

Then they both cracked up, leaving the rest of us to look at each other and shrug. Must have been an inside joke.

-0-

"Mom!"

The minute we left the Millennium Falcon, Aunt Leya was tackled by three people- two girls and a boy- who all cried that word at the same time.

Padme, Shmi, and Kyle.

Just a guess.

I got a good look at the two girls after they let Leya go, and realized that they both looked nearly identical. They had the same face, and their hair was both a light gold that was nearly white. They both looked so much like their mother that they could have passed as her sisters. They were probably around my age, but their eyes were a sparkling green, unlike Leya's own blue ones.

The boy had dark hair and blue eyes, and he shared his sisters' pale skin. He was taller, and he had some muscle. He looked like a quiet, bookish type, but there was hardness in his eyes that told the story of countless battles.

"Darlings!" cried Aunt Leya, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, "I've missed you!"

One of the girl scrunched her eyebrows together and cleared her throat, asking,

"Mom, who's that?" She pointed to me in confusion, and Leya looked up, beaming.

"That's your cousin, dear," she said, "Ani Skywalker. The boy next to her is your cousin Luke."

"Since when do we have cousins?" muttered the boy as Leya turned to us.

"These are my children," she said, "Shmi," she gestured to the girl who had spoken, "Padme," she pointed to the one who hadn't spoken, "And Kyle, the eldest." She gestured to the boy, who smiled.

Padme stepped up to me and surprised me with a hug that knocked the breath out of me.

"It's great to meet you," she said into my shoulder, and I grinned.

"Nice to meet you too."

Kyle was having a conversation with Luke, and Shmi looked a bit unsure of who to talk to, so I went up to her and stuck out my hand.

"Well," I said, "I woke up on Tatooine a few days ago with no memories of my life except for my name, and I suddenly have a brother, an aunt, and three cousins. I'm wanted by the Empire, I've been hidden in a smuggling compartment, and I rescued a princess."

Shmi laughed and replied, "You'd better get used to it. Being a Skywalker- even if its only in blood- requires a patience for near-constant bad luck."

"As long as I have family," I assured, "Bad luck can do me no harm."

**Right-o. I don't own any of that. Except Leya, her three kids, Elodie, and Ani. Everything else is either George Lukas'/Disney's or Bon Jovi's. Yea.**

**ArtistsChild93: Thank You!**

**Wynelle Nia Kenobi: Ah! Glad you loved it.**

**LizzyButterfly: The Avengers one is next, but this one is up now!(Lol wait why am I writing a response for you I can just email you...)**

**FuryanDemoness19: I didn't hear any prayers... hmm, we must have telepathy or something. And don't worry, I don't plan on stopping!**


End file.
